


Eso que tú haces

by lady_chibineko



Series: San Valentín Mystrade 2016 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft toma videos de Greg sin que Greg lo sepa, Romance, Vida en pareja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2016 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft a veces encuentra a Greg haciendo cosas tontas cuando llega a casa del trabajo, como cantar con el cepillo del cabello como micrófono o bailando en ropa interior. No menores de 16 años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eso que tú haces

**Título: Eso que tú haces**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics de San Valentín 2016 del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mycroft Holmes suspiró y estiró un poco los adoloridos músculos de su espalda. El día había sido una pesadilla y eso que aún no daban las 3 de la tarde; pero desde que su día empezara a las 3 de la mañana, casi y podía ser entendible.

Firmó el último de los documentos del tratado interno entre Gran Bretaña y algunos países asiáticos. Con suerte y aquello le daría algo de paz y tranquilidad durante algunas semanas.

Y a ver si de paso por fin podía darse un fin de semana para disfrutar al lado de Gregory de su nuevo departamento y su convivencia en pareja, tal y como ambos habían esperado hacer desde que decidieran mudarse juntos, lo cual se llevó a cabo ya 5 semanas y 2 días atrás.

Y aún había cajas que desempacar.

Todas de Gregory, pues las de Mycroft ya habían sido desempacadas por un ejército de asistentes, los cuales ordenaron todo en menos de 4 horas. A su inspector casi le da un infarto, y prohibió que alguno de los asistentes del 'Gobierno Británico' se acercara a sus pertenencias.

\- "Se supone que la idea es desempacar juntos, Myc. Y eso vamos a hacer."

Una sonrisa de resignación se instauró en los labios del Holmes mayor. Gregory y sus cosas...

Otra sonrisa, ahora más divertida, volvió a abrirse paso en los labios del hombre.

Gregory y sus cosas ¡Definitivamente!

Con el corazón más ligero, Mycroft sacó su teléfono móvil personal de la gaveta y, con la seguridad de que no sería molestado por los siguientes 5 minutos, se colocó los audífonos, se dirigió a la galería de videos del aparato y eligió con cuidado entre los 3 videos que guardaba como tesoros. Todos de Gregory, tomados sin el conocimiento de éste; pero el pelirrojo dudaba que aquello fuese un verdadero problema. Incluso, el hombre podría apostar que de enterarse, Gregory se reiría a carcajadas hasta las lágrimas, tal y como lo había hecho en más de una ocasión.

Mycroft amaba las carcajadas del detective inspector, tanto como amaba aquellos videos.

Se decidió por el primero, y después de dar un último atisbo de mirada a la puerta, se decidió a iniciarlo.

El protagonista, como ya se estipuló, era el inspector peligris, durante la segunda semana de mutua convivencia de ambos.

Fue una extraña coincidencia, un día en el cual Gregory salió a tiempo de New Scotland Yard y Mycroft terminó relativamente temprano; por lo cual con una razón positivamente placentera para llegar a casa, enfiló con camino al hombre de su vida.

Al llegar se encontró con música de un grupo llamado " _Sex Pistols_ ", de acuerdo al buscador de su móvil; un grupo que ya le había escuchado al inspector alabar con anterioridad y Mycroft no pudo evitar pensar en lo anarquista de la letra mientras se escuchaba la canción " _God Save the Queen_ " a todo volumen en el interior del baño de la habitación de ambos. Y al acercarse con cuidado pudo ver al mencionado inspector peligris en pijamas y frente al espejo, con un cepillo de cabello en la mano, el cual usaba a manera de micrófono mientras cantaba de una manera maravillosamente desafinada a la vez que saltaba sobre su sitio con el ímpetu de un muchacho de 20 años.

Mycroft pudo sentir como caía, una vez más, enamorado de ese gran tonto y no dudó en captar algunos minutos de aquel adorable espectáculo con la cámara del móvil que aún tenía en la mano, antes de dar a conocer su presencia a un de pronto bastante apenado peligris.

Y ahora, en la vigésima octava reproducción de aquellos 2:41 minutos, no pudo evitar volver a enamorarse de nuevo de ese niño grande con el que esperaba compartir el resto de su vida; a pesar de que aquella desafinada voz cantaba letras que podrían costarle el puesto.

El video finalizó y el Holmes mayor suspiró, con renovadas energías, para continuar su dura jornada de trabajo.

50 segundos después, su asistente le envió un mensaje recordándole la reunión que se iba a llevar a cabo en apenas 15 minutos en una de las salas del edificio.

El móvil personal fue guardado a buen recaudo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Era como un milagro, Mycroft no podía creerlo.

La reunión había sido increíblemente corta, con apenas poco más de dos horas de duración, cuando el político esperaba al menos 5 horas de continuas discusiones. Sin embargo todos los integrantes habían encontrado puntos de acuerdo entre los temas de la agenda, y gracias a eso el Holmes mayor se encontraba tras solo 19 minutos pasadas las 5 de la tarde con todo listo para ir a casa.

A su Gregory.

Quien por cierto ese día también había acabado temprano. Y quien, si Mycroft no se equivocaba (y aquello raramente o simplemente nunca sucedía) ya debía de estar por llegar a casa.

Colocando apenas la silla tras el escritorio y tomando con premura su maletín, abrigo y paraguas; Mycroft Holmes se dirigió al BMW que lo llevaría a casa.

El chofer le abrió la puerta del vehículo, en cuyo interior ya lo esperaba la siempre útil Anthea, quien para aquellas alturas era apenas un poco menos que indispensable para el 'Gobierno Británico' y quien tras una ligera reverencia, comenzó a dictarle al pelirrojo las actividades que tendría al día siguiente, terminando con la relación casi a mitad de camino, tras lo cual un silencio agradable se instauró en el vehículo.

Mycroft observó algunos minutos el paisaje por la ventana posterior del BMW, más pronto recordó que tenía en su posesión vistas mucho más interesantes. Así que sacando por segunda vez en el día su móvil personal y sus audífonos, el Holmes mayor comenzó a inspeccionar la galería de videos y su elegido fue uno que el hombre logró grabar apenas la semana anterior, durante la cual al parecer Gregory decidió sufrir una suerte de fanatismo hacia el grupo llamado " _The Who_ " y del cual Mycroft escuchó en aquella ocasión las estridentes notas de la canción " _Doctor Jimmy_ ", que entre tanta bulla, el pelirrojo asoció de alguna manera con la novela del Doctor Jekill y Mister Hide, a la vez que suspirando dio un pensamiento algo preocupado al hecho de que un servidor del sistema penitenciario tuviese gusto por aquel tipo de música.

Sin embargo sus preocupaciones volaron por la ventana al llegar a la recámara principal y ver allí, de espaldas a la puerta mientras saltaba sobre la cama, ataviado tan solo con la camisa abierta, las medias y la ropa interior; a un bastante animado detective inspector que al parecer tocaba una guitarra imaginaria.

No importó que sus oídos se viesen en peligro de sufrir un daño irreversible; tanto los ojos como la cámara del móvil de Mycroft captaron un espectáculo sin igual que le aligeraron el corazón y las preocupaciones de aquél día.

En aquella ocasión Mycroft se retiró a la cocina tras 2:02 minutos de grabación y dejó al detective inspector terminar con su momento de esparcimiento a su propio ritmo. O al ritmo de " _The Who_ " en aquél caso.

Oh, bueno. No todos podían darse el privilegio de entender y preferir una buena ópera.

... aunque por otro lado, que buen movimiento de caderas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luego de bajar del vehículo y entrar al edificio de departamentos en el que vivía con Gregory, Mycroft favoreció la idea de usar las escaleras en lugar de elevador, puesto que ambos vivían en el chalet del segundo piso; el cual era, paradójicamente, el departamento B del edificio.

Sherlock le había llamado, de la manera más infantil, un imitador por mudarse con compañero de piso a un nuevo departamento en la segunda planta, que además de todo era la letra B.

Mycroft por supuesto tan solo había reído mientras desestimaba todo el asunto. Él no se mudaba con un nuevo compañero de piso para pasarse luego años orbitando alrededor sin saber cómo dar a conocer su interés. Él se mudaba con su pareja establecida, para formar un hogar y amanecer entre los brazos de esa persona cada mañana... o madrugada, dependiendo de la hora de su inicio de jornada.

Llegó al segundo piso y abrió la puerta con calma, solo para casi caer sentado sobre su sitio de la impresión al ser recibido por una melodía casi sacada del infierno y que sonaba a decibeles no permitidos por la ley.

Mycroft entró al lugar y cerró con premura la puerta tras de él; agradeciendo de nuevo el hecho de que antes de mudarse, tuvo la previsión casi visionaria de recubrir todas las paredes con material aislante, evitando de esa manera que cualquier suceso dentro del departamento pudiese ser oído en el exterior.

Por supuesto el hombre pensaba en evitar espionaje sobre su trabajo, no evitar que la junta vecinal los desalojara del lugar por escándalo... pero igual servía.

Consciente de que con el ruido, que ahora Mycroft reconocía como proveniente de la cocina, Gregory seguramente no lo había escuchado llegar; el Holmes mayor aprovechó para sacar el móvil y fue directo a la aplicación que utilizaba para identificar los ruidos que Gregory llamaba música.

" _The Trooper_ " por " _Iron Maiden_ " ¡Por todos los cielos! Esa letra crearía un conflicto con Rusia sin lugar a dudas. Menos mal que no había rusos en las inmediaciones.

Avanzó con cuidado hasta la puerta de la cocina y con el móvil aún en la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios, apretó en la pantalla para comenzar a grabar.

Al parecer Gregory había decidido sorprender a Mycroft ese día con una comida casera, la cual preparaba al ritmo de Heavy Metal mientras meneaba las caderas enfundadas en un viejo jean desteñido que le quedaba como un guante sobre la piel.

Ese video iba a ser sin duda una joya en su colección, y tras 2:07 minutos de grabación Mycroft guardó el móvil decidiendo que era hora de dar a conocer su presencia.

\- " _A burst of rounds take my horse below._ "- terminaba otra estrofa Gregory, de manera desafinada.

\- "Un final triste pero heroico para tan noble animal."- contestó Mycroft a tan solo un metro del cocinero de turno.

Gregory saltó en el aire y en lo que pareció ser un solo y fluido movimiento, dejó la cuchara con la que movía el guiso dentro de la olla, apagó el equipo de sonido y volteó sobre su sitio.

\- "Demonios Myc... casi me matas del susto."- suspiró el peligris, pero pronto su expresión de tormento era sustituida por una de felicidad- "Llegaste temprano."- dijo con alegría.

Mycroft también amaba esa característica en Gregory, esa predisposición a siempre sonreír y aligerar el ambiente al estar los dos juntos.

\- "Eso parece."- respondió Mycroft ante lo obvio, y se acercó a Gregory para robarle un beso y de paso evaluar lo que cenarían ese día.

Pronto el pelirrojo se integraba a la actividad de preparar la cena y ambos terminaban de poner la mesa, sentándose a disfrutar de comida caliente y buena compañía.

Hablaron de las actividades que ambos habían realizado durante el día, quejándose de la lentitud para ciertos trámites burocráticos en el caso de ambos, con Gregory riendo luego por las peleas entre Sally y Sherlock, y con Mycroft bufando por la ineptitud de los asistentes personales de los personajes con los que tenía concertadas reuniones de las cuales no podía hablar con su pareja.

\- "Ninguno le llega a Anthea ni a la pantorrilla."- declaraba Mycroft con un tanto de orgullo y otro tanto de desdén; lo que le valió las risotadas del detective inspector.

Finalmente Gregory, ya a la altura del postre, se disculpó con Mycroft, el cual miró a su amante con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa.

\- "Y se puede saber inspector ¿Cuál es el motivo de su disculpa?"

\- "Ya sabes, por poner la música tan alta. Sé que no te gusta."- señaló el otro de manera tímida.

Mycroft sonrió de manera ligera, depositando de pronto un beso casto con sabor a duraznos en los labios del peligris.

\- "En ese caso también sería mi culpa por venir sin avisar, pero no me disculparé por ello porque este es mi hogar y es también el tuyo. No te disculpes, es ridículo."- y tomó otro bocado de duraznos en almíbar- "Solo es aquello que estás acostumbrado a hacer en tu hogar."

\- "De acuerdo, de acuerdo."- Greg dijo con una sonrisa- "Tal vez si me das un aviso la próxima vez que vengas temprano..."

Mycroft no dio una respuesta clara a aquello, tan solo se limitó a emitir un ruido con la garganta que sabía que Gregory tomaría como un 'De acuerdo' y rápidamente movió el tema de la conversación.

¿Avisar con anticipación sus llegadas y perder la oportunidad de aumentar su colección de videos de Gregory siendo Gregory? Definitivamente no.

Y algún día se lo diría a su atolondrado inspector. Le diría que lo amaba con música estridente y voz desafinada incluidas; le diría que lo amaba incluso más por ello.

Y amaba su desorden aunque a veces lo volviese loco.

Y amaba sus manías aunque lo desesperara lo futil que consideraba que se llevasen a cabo.

Y su predisposición a ver malas películas de acción.

Y como a veces fruncía el ceño cuando algo no le parecía correcto. Y aún más cuando a pesar del ceño fruncido terminaba dando risotadas que resonaban alrededor de toda la manzana.

Y la manera en que lo abrazaba al dormir y como a pesar de las protestas que daba, amaba ser la cuchara pequeña en la cama.

Y tantas cosas más...

Si, algún día le diría, cuando Gregory tomase sus palabras por el peso real que llevaban en sentimiento y no simplemente como palabras dichas para complacerlo:

_*Amo todo eso que tú haces.*_

Y luego se lo repetiría una y otra vez, cada día del resto de sus vidas.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Y vamos por el segundo... y me apunté con tres más. Veamos como me va.

Por lo pronto me gustó mucho escribir este. Yo soy un tanto fan del rock británico de los 80's y 90's, aunque no tanto del Metal, pero igual Iron Maiden es una gran agrupación. Varias canciones de The Who si está entre mis favoritos, al igual que casi todo de Queen y algunas de Oasis, The Police, Muse, Soup Dragons, The Proclaimers, Duran Duran, Rolling Stones y por supuesto The Beatles, aunque ellos sean de los 60's. A muchos otros grupos los he conocido recién al investigar para hacer un buen Greg y creo que de pronto tengo mucha música para escuchar, así que estoy feliz.

En fin, espero haber cubierto las expectativas del reto. Ya lo dirán ustedes si es que dejan comentarios, sea por el medio que fuera.

A quienes lean este oneshot, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo. Un millón de abrazos para todos.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO** _

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
